


Warming

by Feyland



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyland/pseuds/Feyland
Summary: It was Jehan, of course, who started it.





	1. Chapter 1

Jehan had been teasing him all night, and they had gotten away with every second of it. How could anyone suspect ulterior motives in the bright smiles and pink cheeks that came with the the fun of a housewarming party? Jehan and Montparnasse had moved in together a week before, and that night they celebrated with an odd mix of their closest friends. 

Really, Jehan was terribly bold to be hiding in plain sight like this. There were not nearly enough chairs to seat everyone, Jehan had pointed out as they settled into Montparnasse’s lap. Each shift of their body as nothing but innocence to their friends, who chatted and laughed along with them, as though tremors weren’t threatening Montparnasse with every movement. Every so often, Jehan would lean in to kiss Montparnasse’s temple, whisper something filthy in his ear before turning their demure gaze back to the room as though they did not hold their boyfriend trapped in a cage of electricity. 

They had hands like a thief’s, Montparnasse realized, as their fingertips dipped under his belt again, barely stroking at the skin underneath. Nobody was the wiser. They would account the flush in Montparnasse’s cheeks to the wine, or perhaps simply the bliss of being young and in love and finding a home with the curator of his heart. They would not know just how hard that curator was making his heart work. 

 

Finally, finally, the last guests found their way out. Montparnasse restrained himself from slamming the door behind the cheerfully drunk Joly and Bossuet who offered their last goodbyes. At last, he turned the lock with a decisive click, and turned back towards Jehan. They had made their way into the little galley kitchen, stacking glasses in the sink to be dealt with in the morning. Montparnasse moved quickly, boxing them in as he placed his hands on the counter on either side of their hips. Jehan had the gall to release a little gasp of false surprise as Montparnasse pressed himself up against their back. 

“That was terribly rude, you know,” he said in a low voice, letting the words ghost over Jehan’s neck.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” they said sweetly, and, like liquid, turned in Montparnasse’s grasp in order to face him.

“It must have been difficult to truly pay attention to what your friends were saying. Your mind seemed to be wandering quite a bit.”

“Oh? How so?” Jehan had wrapped their arms around Montparnasse’s shoulders, and looked up at him with big brown eyes that revealed nothing but deceptive innocence. Montparnasse shifted his hands to their hips, his fingertips heavy with pressure.

“I think your exhibitionist fantasies might be better suited to another kind of party, darling. I doubt  _ all  _ of our guests would have been comfortable witnessing your the things you were proposing.” 

Jehan frowned. “Of course I would get consent first. You’re just so beautiful, you know-”

“I do.”

“-and it doesn’t always feel right to keep you all to myself. Don’t you think such a lovely creature ought to be displayed and admired?” 

Montparnasse growled in reply, shooting forward to catch Jehan’s lips in his. The kiss was hungry, fueled by hours of Jehan’s carefully planned temptation. Their response was just as fierce, their grip on his neck tightening as they pulled him closer. They bit at his lower lip before dragging their teeth down his neck. 

“Maybe I’m the one who doesn’t want to share,” Montparnasse said into their ear, his voice strained as he held back a moan brought on by Jehan’s mouth. “You know I’m a greedy man.” 

Jehan snaked a hand down his arm, pulling his grip off of their hip and slipping it under their shirt - an invitation. Or a demand. Their skin was warm and smooth under their loose shirt, and Montparnasse’s mind went foggy at the sound that he elicited from them as he ran his thumb over their nipple. Jehan had tangled one hand in his hair, pulling roughly. They leaned hard against the counter, the edge digging into the small of their back. Montparnasse noticed, quickly pulling his hand away from their breast to a desperate noise of displeasure. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Jehan’s thighs, lifting them up onto the counter in a smooth movement to their delighted gasp. Their knee-length skirt was already riding up as Montparnasse stepped in close between their parted legs. 

“Let me show you just how greedy I can be,” he said silkily, watching the flush in Jehan’s cheeks increase.

“ _ Please _ ,” they said, grasping at the front of Montparnasse’s shirt. But Montparnasse pressed only one more bruising kiss to Jehan’s lips before pulling back. Leaning back against the kitchen wall, their knees drawn up, Jehan looked debauched and beautiful, their red hair messed and alive with static, a flush painted down their chest. Attempting to draw out the teasing, Montparnasse moved slowly as he pushed the edges of Jehan’s skirt up their legs until the fabric pooled around their waist. They wore no underwear.

“You minx,” he growled, feeling a grin spread over his face. Jehan whimpered in response, their eyes half closed, the muscles in their abdomen tensing in anticipation. Slowly Montparnasse pressed his lips to the inside of one of their thighs, teasing, torturing. Lips, tongue, and teeth moved over the sensitive skin, before being repeated on the other leg.

“ _ Parnasse! _ ” Jehan pleaded, the sound coming out broken, and Montparnasse abandoned the torment. 

Jehan’s body jerked under his mouth, their knees pressing instinctively against his shoulders as he leaned into them. They were shaking, their evening actions not lost on their body either, and Montparnasse set a pace to match the roughness of their kiss, sensing they would not last long. The mewling buildup was as sweet in Montparnasse’s ears as Jehan’s body was under his tongue. Their begging quickly became incoherent as their body trembled, their voice rising in pitch as Montparnasse clamped his arms around their thighs again, holding them firmly as he doubled down on his efforts.

Jehan hit a crescendo, grasping for any part of Montparnasse they could reach, their voice leaving them. The sharp movement of their hips did not shake Montparnasse loose, and he worked them through with the same intense fervor. 

“ _ God! _ ”

It was only at Jehan’s shaky sigh did Montparnasse pull back from their trembling body. They were perfect, panting and glowing and pink. Montparnasse reached for them, running his arms behind their torso to bring them up to him. He kissed them, full of awe at how he could make them feel. Jehan kissed back, filthily, making noises that made Montparnasse weak in the knees. 

“Thank you,” they gasped as they came up for air. Montparnasse had no doubt they were being sincere, but the mischievous, teasing glint was not gone from their eye either. 

“Oh darling,” he said, a tiny, wicked smile settling in. “I’ve barely even begun.” Lightning fast, he slid Jehan off the counter onto his hips, where they automatically latched onto him, hooking their ankles behind his back. He turned, steering towards their bedroom, never taking his eyes off of their face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW oral sex, vaginal sex, light bondage, light D/s, and lots of gooey affection

As Montparnasse dropped Jehan onto the bed, they were already pulling him down with them. Their hands desperately tugged on his shirt, struggling with the buttons as they tried to relieve him of it.

“Ah-ah,” Montparnasse murmured, amused, pulling back. “Patience.” He worked his fingertips under the hem of their shirt, and they eagerly helped him pull it over their head. They were quick to move to the zipper on their skirt, but Montparnasse swatted their hands away.

“These hands of yours are causing much too much trouble, I think,” he said, trying to keep his voice smooth even as his heart beat in his throat at the sight of Jehan half naked and wanting in his bed. _Their_ bed, now.

He caught their wrists easily, and Jehan squeaked in delight, scooting up to lean back against the pillows, letting Montparnasse push their hands up to the headboard.

“There,” they said breathlessly, nodding to the bedside table where a pair of leather restraints with shiny silver buckles sat, waiting. Jehan had been prepared.

“Awfully presumptuous of you, darling,” Montparnasse drawled, keeping Jehan’s wrists pressed together with one hand while he reached for the cuffs. “Weren’t you showing off the apartment to our guests? How many do you suppose saw them? Of course, you probably did it on purpose, didn’t you? If you couldn’t show off in person, did you hope to at least put an image in their minds?” Montparnasse wrapped the soft leather around one of Jehan’s wrists, threaded the chain through the rails of the headboard, and secured the other wrist, letting Jehan give an experimental tug to confirm both their comfort and their immobility.

“You really are lovely to look at, you know, darling. I’m sure our friends would agree if they were ever lucky enough to see you like this. But I think they will have to be content with their imaginations, because now that I have you caught, I don’t intend to let you go.”

Jehan whined, their lips parted. Montparnasse smiled. They always seemed to abandon words once he started talking to them like that, egging them on with sly commentary about the way they looked, or sounded, or tasted. Taking the fabric of their skirt in his hands, Montparnasse tugged sharply, pulling it from their body to the sound of a surprised gasp. Restrained and naked but for the pair of striped knee-high socks, Jehan’s form was siren’s song that nearly broke Montparnasse of his plans. With the last of the weak restraint he had for Jehan, Montparnasse knelt on the bed at their feet, and slowly started to unbutton his shirt, keeping his eyes locked on their face. They looked back intently, their breath coming quick. Their eyes raked his torso as he pulled the fabric from his skin, a starved look that sent a bloom of something beyond lust in Montparnasse’s chest. Carefully, he folded the shirt, taking his time to keep it unwrinkled, before slipping to his feet and turning his back in order to place it on top of the dresser.

“Montparnasse, don’t tease me!” Jehan whimpered behind him.

Montparnasse makes sure to turn slowly, a curl on his lip. “Don’t tease,” he repeated, his voice dripping like honeyed wine. “Don’t rock against you and make you fight for your composure? Don’t whisper things to you that would make a sailor blush? Oh darling, I would never. That would be cruel.”

Jehan looked delightfully torn, their expression a mix of indignation and chagrin as they bit their lip and lifted their hips, pleading with their eyes.

Montparnasse offered a dramatic sigh, and began to undo his belt and trousers, letting Jehan strain. It was a relief to drop his underwear, a restriction that had been uncomfortably persistent all evening. He stretched, letting Jehan run their eyes across inked skin. He took a step towards them, just enough to see anticipation build in them before changing direction suddenly, moving around the bed towards the side table. Jehan made a noise of complaint, and stretched out a foot in an attempt to make contact with Montparnasse’s body. He caught the ankle.

“Am I going to have to ties these down too?” he growled, squeezing the offending ankle, making Jehan visibly shudder. “I told you to have some patience. Greedy little thing. You haven’t had enough yet?”

“Please,” Jehan said, their voice tiny.

Montparnasse released their leg, and slid open the table drawer, pulling out a condom. He was slow to put it on too, rolling his hand over himself a few times, avoiding their desperate gaze.

Jehan let out a sob.

Montparnasse glanced toward them, cooly. “You really did bring this upon yourself,” he said, and then sank a hand into the mattress, crawling over Jehan and covering their body with his own.

They lifted themself from the pillow, reaching forward for a kiss, but Montparnasse grabbed their hair and pulled. He yanked their head back roughly, exposing Jehan’s pale neck, and bit down hard. They cried out, their body jerking under him, and the chain of the leather restraints rattled against the headboard as they kept Jehan in place. Releasing their neck, Montparnasse tilted his head, sinking his teeth into the other side.

Jehan sobbed again, using what freedom of movement they had by pushing their hips up against Montparnasse’s, desperate for the denied friction. Even tied up and within his control, Jehan still managed to tease him, and Montparnasse fought off the shudders as they moved against him. Keeping one hand in their hair, he brought the other one down onto their hip, pinning them to the bed with a quick movement.

“Pushy,” he chided, and crept the hand between their legs, his touch feather-light. Maddeningly, it seemed, as Jehan immediately arched up, choked noises spilling out of them. Montparnasse drew his hand away.

“Ah-ah. Back down,” he said sternly, trying to maintain the cool demeanor as Jehan bit their swollen lip and obeyed.

“Good. I wouldn’t want to have to make you wait too long. Hours of teasing. That would be agony, wouldn’t it?” He again brought his hand down, casually dragging his fingers. Jehan whimpered. Montparnasse withdrew again.

“ _Wouldn’t it_ ,” he prompted.

“Yes! Yes! Please, ‘Parnasse!”

“Yes what?” His hand returned, torturously slow.

“Yes it’s agony! I’m sorry I did it to you first!” Tears were forming in the corners of their eyes. “I’m sorry I teased you. Please touch me, _please_!”

“Sweet thing,” he cooed. “I accept your apology.” He pressed down hard, and Jehan yelped, and then tried to stifle the sound. Montparnasse’s thumb worked in circles between their legs, continuing even as he let go of their hair in order to guide himself into them.

“None of that, darling. You’ve been spilling filth all night. Don’t stop now.” Jehan obliged him, letting out a ragged moan as Montparnasse rolled his hips. He started slow, relishing the feeling Jehan had been taunting him with all night. But they soon wrapped their legs around his back, doing their best to pulling him even closer into them, and his focus was breaking. Jehan was sobbing openly, their eyes shut tight. They pulled hard on the restraints, and Montparnasse could feel his body match the tension in the muscles of their arms and abdomen.

“I love you,” he said, breathless as he his heart felt too large to allow his lungs sufficient air. He increased his pace. “God, I love everything about you. Every second.” His hand still moved between them, imprecise, out of control. His hips moved on their own, his attention totally focused on Jehan’s face, the wrinkle of their forehead as Montparnasse’s movements overwhelmed them.

A cut-off gasp punctuated the frenzy, and Jehan tightened around him. Tremors shook their lithe frame, and Montparnasse could have sworn there was nothing else in the universe. With his own broken sob, he followed them.

The ringing in his ears died down eventually, as did his weak, oversensitive thrusts. He could hear Jehan’s shallow breathing, but they hadn’t yet opened their eyes, letting the aftershocks of their ecstasy run over them. Montparnasse caught his breath as he slipped out of them, and quickly disposed of the condom before kneeling on the edge of the bed, leaning in to kiss them. Their mouth was floppy and relaxed, and they kissed him back with an easy smile on their lips. They opened their eyes when he pulled back.

“That was … even better than what I was hoping for,” they breathed, looking at Montparnasse with unrestrained adoration. He smiled.

“Are you confessing to having plotted all this out?” Montparnasse teased.

“Mmm. Maybe. I certainly got everything I could want.” They smiled lazily, and then glanced up at the restraints still holding them to the bed frame in an unspoken request.

“Hm, I think that can wait,” said Montparnasse mildly, and he stood up, enjoying Jehan’s confused look. Moving to the end of the bed, he positioned himself between Jehan’s legs again, running his hands up their calves.

“You really were quite the tease tonight,” he said wickedly as Jehan’s mouth fell open. “I think a few more lessons are in order.”

He didn’t get to see the reaction on their face, but he could feel it rocket through them as he took up his position, the very sweetest kind of revenge on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
